dragondiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rishai Bi-Solar System
The Rishai Bi-Solar System was discovered in the year 2855 by astronomer Scott Rishai, who spent over a decade discovering and cataloging planets orbiting alien suns. It is the first solar system in the long history of planet hunting to have two Earth-like planets nestled comfortably in middle the Habitable Zone around their parent stars. At 273 light-years away from Earth it is also the closest known habitable system. The system consists of a pair of stars, the primary, Rishai, and its companion, Aruvan. Orbiting these binary stars are six planets: Heilion, Deimos, Ithnez, Bedeb, Hyperion, and Minerva. Far beyond the orbit of Minerva lies a belt of asteroids and commets known as the Apollo Cloud. Only one comet from the cloud has been identified. It was named after the first King of Ithnez, Syaoran, who also discovered it. The Stars 'Rishai' Named after the binary system's discoverer, Rishai is 120,000 kilometers larger in diameter than Sol. It is an almost-white F7-type star. The surface temperature was measured at just over 6000° Kelvin (5727°C). From the surface of Ithnez, Rishai appears blue due to atmospheric gasses and almost the size of Luna from Earth's surface. 'Aruvan' Like Sol, Aruvan (named in memory after Scott Rishai's wife) is a yellow G2-type star with a surface that burns at approximately 5778°K (5505°C). From the surface of Ithnez, Aruvan appears white and about 2/3 the size of Luna from Earth's surface. The Planets 'Heilion' This planet is roughly 2417 kilometers in diameter (~100km bigger than Pluto). At roughly 45 million kilometers away from Aruvan, the surface is a molten heap of metals and silicates. The face of Heilion is constantly changing due to its several thousand highly active volcanoes. 'Deimos' Deimos (also refered to as "Mars' Evil Twin") is 6804 kilometers in diameter. At 128 million kilometers away from the suns, it is far enough retain an atmosphere that is mostly carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and iron oxide dust. The most striking feature on the face of Deimos is a gigantic volcano just below its equator called Novus Olympus (Latin for New Olympus). At 22.3 kilometers high, it is the second-highest volcano ever discovered; dwarfed only by Mars' Olympus Mons. Deimos also has a single natural satelite. 'Ithnez' 'Bedeb' 'Hyperion' With a diameter measuring just over 380,000 kilometers and a mass of 4.37e28 kilograms, Hyperion is the King of Planets. This gas giant and has the mass to rival a brown dwarf and the size to fit almost 5 Jupiters within it. This behemoth of a planet has another astonishing feature: a double ring system. One of the rings sits exactly over the equator while the other, wider system sits at a 27° angle offset and rotates counter-clockwise around the planet. Hyperion also has six large moons and countless smaller satelites. 'Minerva' Little Minerva is an oddity amongst planets. It is a gas dwarf planet that measures 9315 kilometers in diameter (only 27% the size of Neptune). During a fly-by en route to Ithnez, astronomers aboard the star ship Haven took readings of Minerva's make-up. They discovered that the thick atmosphere of bromine, krypton, xenon, radon, methane, and other gasses shrouding a super dense core of iron, gold, platinum, and tungstun.